Fool Me Twice, Shame on Me
by FunnyGhostXD
Summary: Humans are very blind to what surrounds them. They don't know what lies between others nature. And because of this it makes them very naive. A young girl was sent to Ryoutei Academia to investigate Yui Komori and the household she lives in. She will have to prepare herself on what will come to her.


**Hey there! This is my first Diabolik Lovers story so if you have any criticism or suggestions to help me improve, feel free to do so!**

 **This will be the first and only chapter I will write in first person just for the sake of the story.**

 **Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(1st POV-? ? ?)**

It's scary how similar we are to humans.

Seriously, physically we are practically the same! We range from different skin tones, have our own beliefs, hair growth, eating habits, it's all too similar!

But. . . What humans don't know is what walks among them. . .

There's all sorts of supernatural going around them that they are either in denial or too blind to see it. I'll be honest I'm kind of envious.

Humans are so busy among themselves that they don't know that there's shape shifters in every corner. The delivery man who dropped off your package? Once you leave they'll probably turn into a hawk.

Elsewhere, there is a woman calculating her own moves. Shifting her legs and fixing her posture as she bats her eyelashes softly, the lady stares at the man who is sitting at the opposite side of her. Guess what?

She's a succubus.

Surprise, surprise.

Every time a human gets a wound, they don't realize the fact that there's a vampire staring from afar. Watching as they imagine themselves savoring the blood running through your wrist.

Creepy, but humans don't notice that.

I wish I could be like them. So many years have passed by and it's still the same pattern. Still, being human doesn't sound half bad. They ignore the bad stuff out and act out like nothing is happening.

But even then it doesn't deny the fact that whether if I'm human or not, I have my own job to do.

There's bad supernatural beings who wish to harm humans. Not all of them but there's bad people out there.

There's nothing to worry though. That's why I've made it my job to look out for humans! Even if they don't really notice it, heh heh~

That's why I'm here, at Ryoutei Academy. I've been called to investigate a particular human who has gotten herself into a sucky situation. . .

Get it? Ha ha!

Anyways, back to business! My main focus is to look out for this girl and find out what's going on.

Pray it all goes well or else this will turn bloody. And I would. absolutely. hate. it. if it goes down that road.

* * *

 **(3rd POV-Yui)**

 _'It's not strange that she would get strange dreams once she fell asleep. Still, the scenery before her was something she hasn't encountered with._

 _Yui found herself lying on the ground sitting up as she found herself surrounded by leaves and dandelions blossoming from the ground. Birds chirped above her, making everything seem more peaceful._

 _Standing up, her ruby colored eyes analyzed her surroundings. She could find nothing but trees and shrubs all around her._

 _She decided to walk straight, where she was going she didn't know but she wanted to see if there was any sign of life other than her. And still, Yui hasn't found anyone else besides her. Oh what can she do. . ._

 _Turning around, she saw a shrub of blueberries in front of her. Getting closer, she decided to pick one. It looked well and Yui was a little hungry. Maybe she could-_

 _"Wait! Don't eat the blueberry!"_

 _Shocked, the blonde turned around and saw a cat in front of her. It's blue eyes stared at her and the cat started moving towards the girl._

 _"If you're hungry then don't eat the blueberry. Take the raspberry instead, you'll like it better." The cat spoke._

 _Somehow, there was a raspberry shrub next to the blueberry shrub. Yui anxiously picked the raspberry and looked at the cat, questioning it._

 _"Why can't I eat the blueberry. . ?" She asked, doubt lingering her voice._

 _"There are many reasons why, but if you want to live a better life I suggest you to eat the raspberry. They're quite delicious mind you. Go on, eat it."_

 _Yui gaped before looking at her hands. One had the raspberry while the other had the blueberry. What should she do, she can't trust a talking cat. It's strange but then again the cat looked like it knew what it was talking about. . ._

 _She decided to eat the berry of her choice._

 _The blonde hoped she made the right decision. . .'_

* * *

 **There we go! A little suspense doesn't hurt, so I'll leave it to you guys to see what is going on.**

 **Review!**


End file.
